


The Demon Never Died (a what-if fanfic)

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Darkness, Fanfic, Jay - Freeform, Neverland, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Neverland (Peter Pan), OUAT - Freeform, Storybrooke, demon, ouatfanfic, pansspell, peterpan - Freeform, robbiekay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three questions, hopefully one answer. What if Peter never died? What if no one was able to kill him? What if I, jay would tell you how I think it would've happened? If you've seen interest on my three questions, sit back and just watch the magic in imagination and enjoy this What-If Fanfic!</p><p>**check out OC book to learn about an OC in this story**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Wattpad account, Jay-1618.

Peter gasped as the Dark One's dagger was twisted into him, going through both him and Rumple. But that was all a show of course. He knew he couldn't die but they didn't.. And for once his words are completely true! Peter Pan never fails!  
He smirked slightly for a second when he knew Rumple would fall dead at any moment, but he kept the smirk hidden as he had an idea.  
Pan made Rumple and him disappear into the woods, leaving the dagger behind to drop in front of the adorable little family that watched Rumple's and, supposedly, his death.  
He still held his son in his arms and sighed, "oh Rumple.. you should've known your papa better..."  
Rumplestiltskin glared at the boy a bit though soon cried out in pain again. He looked up at him with desperation taking over, "P-papa! Please...! H-help me..."  
The demon's heart was too cold, considering the fact that he had no heart anyways. He smirked once more, for the smirk would be the last expression Rumple would remember.   
But the man kept looking at him with the desperation for living, "I-I'm sorry papa... I.. didn't mean t-to...............!"  
Peter didn't let him finish, he grew rather impatient with the pleading and ripped out the Dark One's heart, crushing it without a blink of an eye..   
He scowled down at the ashes as they slipped out of his fist and to the ground. Though he staggered back as darkness arose from the ash and was now towering over him.   
The boy soon wore his same twisted grin and spread his arms wide open, welcoming the darkness to take over his body.   
He was ready.   
He was strong.   
He was now defiantly unstoppable.   
The dark swirled around him and entered his body, filling his soul with it's pitch blackness.   
After the darkness found it's new body, Pan levitated up and was feeling the power surge through him.

The heroes back in the streets of Storybrooke soon regained their ability to control their bodies once Peter and Rumple died.   
Belle and Baelfire kneeled next to the dagger and began to cry quietly while the others watched in sorrow.   
Belle hesitated shakily before picking the dagger up, it was blank, _Rumplestiltskin_ was no longer a name encrusted upon the shining blade. Though a few moments after, a name reappeared on the dagger...   
And the name was _Malcolm....._


	2. Part 2

It's been an hour since Rumple and Peter died, Belle and the rest of the heroes were in Mr. Gold's pawn shop, crowded around the countertop as they kept looking at the dagger.   
"What does this mean?" Emma asked, still staring at the name _Malcolm_.   
Regina sighed, "it clearly means that Rumplestiltskin's darkness escaped and found a new body to take over. And that body is in Storybrooke.."  
Killian raised his hand slightly and cleared his throat. "Why not instead of sitting around like fools and starring at the bloody thing, we summon the new Dark One?" His eyebrow arched as he looked at the faces of which were soon realising the fact and considering the idea.   
Belle nodded, "alright.." she picked the dagger up and held it in front of her. They all stepped aside, ready to find out who this Dark One was..  
Henry soon knew this was a bad idea. "Wait! Maybe we should summon the Dark One in the forest??"  
Regina nodded and looked at the rest of the group, "Henry's right, we should do this somewhere else."

Peter was now walking towards the well where he had casted his curse. He grinned when he saw the green smoke pouring out of the water carrier.   
"This Neverland is going to be better..."  
He soon looked around and put his hands on his hips, sensing a presence. "Who's out there?!"  
His head snapped towards the direction of rustling bushes.  
Narrowing his eyes at the bush, he slowly walked over to the giveaway hiding spot.   
Pan smirked and reached into the leaves, felling a shoulder, and pulling out one of his boys, Devin.  
His twisted smile grew as he saw one of his lost boys. "Devin.."  
Devin swallowed slightly, "I-I'm sorry Peter!... I just thought, a-and I did see you walking through the forest!"  
Pan chuckled and brought the boy out to where he stood in front of him. "Well then... good thing you found me. I need a new.. best friend."  
Devin smiled out of slight hopefulness yet also nervousness. "What happened to uh.. Felix?"  
The dark demon shrugged, "he didn't stay with us.. he was a loyal friend and would definitely be remembered.. I went to bury him earlier.." He kept a straight face as he told the white lie.   
"Oh.. I'm sorry Peter. I knew how close you two were as friends...." the boy said softly and shakily while looking down at his feet.   
Peter wore a tight smile, patting the lost boy's back. "It's alright.. so, will you be my new best man?"  
Devin looked up and was about to answer but soon saw dark smoke taking Peter away. His eyes widen, "Peter?!" He grabbed Pan's hand and was taken with him..

The hero group stood in the middle of the forest, Belle holding the dagger.   
"Dark One, I summon thee!" She called.   
Soon smoke appeared in front of them, revealing Peter and then Devin.   
The group's eyes widen.   
Peter looked at them all and wore his famous smirk, he then looked at Belle and the dagger and that smirk vanished. "Give me the dagger girl..." he went up to her.   
Belle pointed the dagger at him, "take a step closer and I-I'll kill you!"  
Pan pouted and crossed his arms, "well that isn't fair is it?"  
"Yes it is fair!" Henry spat out.   
Regina and Emma put a hand on their son's shoulder.   
The demon boy laughed and smirked as he saw Devin behind Belle. He nodded in approval, letting the boy know that it was perfect timing.   
And with that, Devin snatched the dagger from Belle's hands and ran off. Peter disappeared and was now next to Devin, taking his hand and teleporting them to another location.

Emma and Regina began to run after the two but it was too late.. they disappeared, their trail was gone..   
The rest of the family caught up.   
"We lost them..." Regina muttered.  
"Where do you think they'd go?" Mary Margret asked.   
Emma shrugged, "I honestly don't know.. none of us know Pan as much.."  
Killian and Baelfire shook their heads. "We knew Peter decently.." Baelfire said.  
"But we wouldn't really know for sure where he'd hide.. He'd probably hide somewhere we wouldn't expect." ️Killian stated.   
Emma pressed her lips together and looked at the path they were running in. "I guess we need to start looking then..."


	3. Part 3

Devin opened his eyes once he felt he was in a new location. He looked up at Pan curiously as he looked around, "where are we?"  
"I don't know.." Pan said honestly as he looked around the place he teleported them to; a playground behind them, a cave nearby in front of them. "But I think I know where to hide.. Come on..."  
They began to walk in the direction of the cave.  
"Who are you?" A girl asked. She stood behind the two boys.  
Peter turned to face the girl and raised an eyebrow. Devin did the same.  
"Who are _you_?" The dark one crossed his arms.   
The girl had long hair, the colour of blood. Her eyes were a fiery brown that warmed the soul if someone were to look into them. But that didn't really happen to Peter. He stared blankly at her.   
"I'm Rose-Red.. Now tell me boys, who are you? Why do you come here?"  
Peter looked at Devin then back at their new acquaintance, "I'm Peter and the other boy is Devin... We're seeking a place to hide."  
Rose-Red smirked. "I know where you can hide... Follow me."  
"No, we don't trust you..." Peter said, unsure if they should trust a girl they'd just met.   
She sighed and turned to face them again. "You should. If you're running from the authorities then you need to trust me..."  
Devin looked at Rose-Red and then at Peter, "maybe we should trust her.. She is willing to hide us from the so called authorities... The heroes.." He whispered the last two words.  
Pan nodded and looked at the girl with the blood red hair. "Alright. We'll trust you for now.. Lead us to safety.."  
She smiled, "that's more like it. Okay, follow me.." Rose-Red led the two boys through the woods, to an abandoned trailer.

"Everyone has a partner right?" Emma asked as she stood next to Killian. The pairs nodded.   
Mary was with David, Regina with Henry, and Baelfire with Belle.   
"Alright! Let's split up with our partners and search for Peter!"  
The search party went their own way to go look for the dark one and his loyal companion..

Rose-Red set her bag down on the built in counter of the portable home.   
"You guys can choose from the futon, couch, or twin sized bed." She pointed out the couch and futon but pointed towards a room for the bed.   
"I'll take the futon." Peter said, curious if this futon thing was like a cot or something.   
"I'll take the couch." Devin chose, finding that the couch looked comfortable.   
Rose smiled and nodded, "alright. I'll go get you two blankets and pillows." She went into the other room.

Regina and Henry walked through the woods, looking for any suspicious sitings.   
"Mom, should we go check that abandoned trailer?" Henry looked over at the mobile home for it did seem strange.   
Regina nodded, "good thinking.."

Devin looked over at the curtained windows and his eyes widened when he saw silhouettes coming their way.   
"Peter!" He whispered.   
Rose-Red came back with the blankets and pillows. "Is something wrong?"  
Peter looked over and saw the figures coming as well. "I thought you were keeping us hidden.." He hissed.   
The girl's eyes widen when she saw the shadows coming closer. "Go hide in the bathroom... Don't make a sound...."

Henry knocked on the trailer door to see if anyone was there.   
And someone was. A girl with red hair and comforting brown eyes. To both of the partners she seemed familiar.   
Rose-Red's eyes widened when she saw the evil queen. "Regina..."  
Regina now remembered who the girl was.. "Rose-Red?"  
The blood red haired girl gulped slightly, "what brings you here?"  
"We're looking for two boys, one of them is the dark one and the other is just a normal boy. Have you seen either of them?" Henry asked.   
Rose furrowed her brows, acting of course for she now knew who they were looking for.. "I'm afraid not.. Never heard of such boys in my life!"  
Regina narrowed her eyes slightly at her, "you're telling the truth?"  
Rose didn't hesitate to nod. "Yep! I swear I haven't heard of boys like that."  
Henry sighed and looked up at his mom, "they're not here.. Let's keep looking.." He began to walk away.   
Regina nodded, "alright.." She looked at Rose-Red still, "if you do see those boys, come to the mayors office with them.."  
Rose nodded "alright.. Will do."


	4. Part 4

_"Snow?! Snow!" A young princess with long red hair ran through the halls in search for her sister._   
_Another princess with long dark hair was nearly knocked over by her younger sister. "Rose! Watch where you're going!"_   
_The redhead looked down a bit, "I'm sorry Snow.."_   
_Snow sighed but smiled slightly. "It's fine, you were looking for me though?"_   
_Rose nodded, "yes, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the forest to visit the animals and pick berries. I've asked mother if she'd want to come but she said she couldn't, but maybe you would."_   
_The dark haired princess smiled at her younger sister. "Of course! Let me go get my basket."_   
_Rose-Red grinned "okay! I'll go get mine!" She ran off to her room._   
_Snow sighed happily and went to her room as well. But she was soon called down to her mother's room._

_Rose ran back to where her and her sister were a few minutes ago, looking for her. "Snow??" When she didn't receive an answer she went to see if she could find her in her room but she wasn't there either._   
_She sighed, disappointed, and went to go to the forest by herself._   
_"Always leaving me without telling me..." Rose-Red muttered under her breath. This was the fourth time Snow was gone and hadn't told her.._

_Snow-White went to her sister's room, trying to find her._   
_"Rose-Red? Rose??"_   
_"Rose-Red went out to the forest alone.." A guard told Snow._   
_"Oh, she wanted to go alone?"_   
_The guard nodded, "said she'll be back soon."_   
_"Alright.."_

_Rose-Red came back that evening and had picked a lot of berries. She gave them to the kitchen staff and went straight to her room to read._   
_She looked up when a knock sounded on her door, "come in!" Rose closed her book and stood._   
_Snow opened the door and smiled, "hello Rose. How was the forest?"_   
_The redhead's face fell slightly and she sighed, "it was alright.. Only I was alone..."_   
_Snow's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? I thought you changed your mind on me going.."_   
_Rose shook her head. "No.. I went cause you did what you always do! Leave without warning!" She walked past her sister and went to go downstairs to be soon informed dinner was ready._   
_Snow-White sighed and followed her sister into the dining room._   
_Rose sat near her mother. Snow sat near her too, across from Rose._   
_"Hello girls." The queen said to her two daughters._   
_Rose smiled a bit, "hello mother.."_   
_Snow returned her mother's greeting as well._   
_"Is everything alright with you two?"_   
_Rose-Red kept quiet but nodded slightly._   
_"Yes mother. We're fine." Snow-White smiled. "How have you been?"_   
_Rose sat there, listening to the conversation, saying the least amount of words she could, not really wanting to talk._   
_And as soon as dinner was dismissed both sisters were dismissed to either get ready for bed or spend some free time. Rose chose to get ready for bed._   
_"Goodnight mother." The youngest said as she went to her room._

_Rose-Red laid in her bed that night, trying to fall asleep._   
_She was close to sleeping but was startled when she heard tapping on her window. She pulled the covers over her head, not knowing what to do._   
_The tapping sounded again.._   
_Rose slowly pulled the covers off of her head and peered towards her window to find.. A shadow?_   
_The shadow had no body as it's owner. How strange..._   
_She got out of bed when the shadow tapped her window again._   
_The dark figure stared at her and pointed at the window's latch._   
_The girl opened her window, welcoming the shadow in._   
_She gasped in awe as it flew in and drifted around her._   
_"Who are you?" She asked curiously._   
_The shadow didn't respond. He only hovered in front of her and stretched his hand out for her to take._   
_Not paying attention to her actions, the girl took the dark hand and was soon carried out of her room and towards the North Star._


	5. Part 5

Peter laid on the futon that night. Grateful Rose-Red didn't remember him. Thankful he made her forget, or else, she wouldn't be helping him right now.  
He looked over at Devin who was sleeping on the couch across from him, he forgot if he let him remember Rose-Red.. Probably not because if he did he would've questioned Peter when she came upon them.   
He heard something outside and sat up slightly in the futon, wondering what that sound was... Was someone out there??  
Pan stood slowly and went over to a window, only to see lights outside, walking through the forest... Fuck.  
He went over to Devin and woke him up as quietly as possible.   
"..Peter?" Devin looked at his leader confused. But he was soon shushed by him.   
"You need to stay quiet.. They're still looking for us..."  
"What?.. Should we tell Rose-Red?..."  
Peter looked over at the curtained window, still seeing light from the outside. "Yes.."

"I think we should call it a night love.." A tired Killian said to Emma.   
She looked in one last spot before lowering her flashlight and sighing. She looked up at the pirate, "but what if he's planning something for tonight? He needs to be stopped.."  
Killian sighed as well, "you can be right but I believe a demon needs to sleep just like the rest of us.."  
Emma gave him a look, telling him that he lost her.   
"How about this? We look for another half hour then we call it a night?"  
She thought of the suggestion and nodded. "Fine.. Let's go." She continued to search for Peter and Devin with Killian following behind her, searching as well.

"Rose..." Peter and Devin stood at the side of Rose-Red's bed.   
She slowly woke up and looked at them weirdly. "What's wrong?.."  
"They're still looking for us..." Devin said quietly.   
The tired girl sighed and sat up from her bed. "How close to the trailer are they?.."  
"Close enough to be able to see their lights."  
Rose looked out her window and saw a faint light before it was dark again. "Well they're gone now..."  
The two boys looked as well. Peter looked back at Rose. "What if they come back?.. What if they come in while we're asleep?"  
"Want to sleep in here then??" The girl asked, irritated from the Dark One's questioning.   
"Both of us on that small thing??" Devin looked at the small twin sized bed.   
"I'll sleep on the floor.." Pan muttered.   
"Are you sure?" The lost boy asked his leader. Thinking he'd want him to sleep on the floor instead.   
The Dark One nodded.   
"O-okay.."  
Rose-Red rubbed her eyes and stood. "I'll grab your blanket and pillow Peter.."  
"Alright." Peter said.

Hook and Emma were walking back from the search and came upon an abandoned trailer.   
"Should we check the weird house?" Killian asked.   
Emma chuckled slightly, "that's called a trailer or a mobile home. And no, Regina and Henry already did. Apparently a girl Regina knew lives there.. Her name is Rose-Red."  
The pirate's eyes widened slightly and he stopped, looking at Emma straight in the eyes, "Rose-Red??"  
"Uh.. Yeah.. What, do you know her as well?"  
He looked over at the trailer and narrowed his eyes at it. "Yes.. She used to be a resident of Neverland.. She usually made bargains for Peter to my crew and I.. She was a trouble maker."  
Emma looked at the trailer as well. "So do you think she's hiding Peter and the other lost boy?"  
"Possibly... We should check.."

The blood red haired girl awoke at the sound of knocking. She groaned before getting up to answer.   
"Hello...?" She looked up to see a pirate and of course, Snow-White's daughter, Emma. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.   
"Hello Rose-Red..." The pirate said, glaring slightly at the girl.   
Rose furrowed her brows. He knew her? "Um.. Hey? Pirate with a hook..." She looked at his hook and swallowed slightly.   
Emma sighed and looked at the girl, "we're looking for two boys an-"  
"And we think you're hiding them.." The pirate cut her off.   
Emma looked at the pirate and frowned slightly, "Killian!"  
"What?" Killian looked at Emna, "she probably is!"  
Rose did her best to look confused, knowing who they were looking for. "I'm sorry, two boys? No boys are here besides this pirate who apparently knows me. Tell me, Killian is it? How on earth do you know me?"  
Hook glared at Rose-Red again. "Don't play innocent with me wretched girl... I know you used to work for Pan.."  
 _Pan?_ Rose was confused unless... The Peter she was hiding was Peter Pan.. The demon... She only knew stories of him, she never met him in person... "I'm sorry, but I've never seen this so called Peter Pan in my life.. I've only heard of him."  
The pirated snarled and was ready to grab her by the throat. "Stop lying lost girl!"  
"Killian, wait! She's telling the truth.." The saviour said.   
"What do you mean? She could be lying!"  
"No, she isn't.. It seems like she has no clue how he looks like even who he is personally... Look, can we talk?"  
Killian looked at Rose then back at Emma before sighing, "fine.. But you," he looked at Rose again, "stay at the doorway, don't move.."  
"Okay...?" Rose said and watched as the pirate and saviour walked to where Rose couldn't hear.

"Alright, I do believe you when you said she used to work for Pan, but what if he made her forget?" Emma asked.   
Killain glanced over at where Rose was, "but what if he didn't? What if she's acting?"  
"She's not Killian! I know she isn't. She _was_ telling the truth.."  
He sighed, irritated. "What if your superstition is wrong?"  
"Please, trust me on this one.. I think we should take it easy on her.."  
He glanced back at Rose again. "Alright. Let's try it your way..."

Rose-Red nearly jumped when she heard Peter behind her. But she kept quiet.   
"I'm taking Devin and I somewhere safe, call for me with the dagger I left under your pillow. I trust you..." He whispered while staying hidden from anyone's view that's outside.   
"Ok.." Rose whispered back.  
She soon heard Peter walking back to the room, probably back to Devin, and heard the door close. Soon hearing Peter take Devin and him somewhere else in his dark cloud.   
Rose looked back up to see Emma and Hook coming up to her.   
"Sorry for the wait.. We'll be leaving actually. But if you do know anything, please come down to Storybrooke and go straight to the police station?" Emma asked.   
Rose-Red nodded, "of course. I will.." She looked over at Killian who was glaring slightly at her and bit her lip before looking away.   
Emma smiled a bit and looked at the pirate, "come on, let's go."   
Rose watched as the two walked away and sighed in relief before closing the door and going to her bed. She'll summon the Dark One tomorrow..


	6. Part 6

Peter soon felt that he was being summoned the next morning, he had stayed up all night, waiting for Rose-Red to call for him.  
"Devin, wake up." He said to the sleeping boy.   
He woke up slowly and stretched, "what..?"  
"We need to go back." Pan stood as he said this and Devin followed along.   
They soon teleported back to the abandoned trailer where Rose stood, waiting for them.   
"Took you long enough.." She rolled her eyes as she walked past them. "I'm going out, so you can stay here or whatever.."  
"What? No! You can't leave us, what if they find us?!" Peter asked, slightly panicked.   
Rose just shrugged, "you're the Dark One, you should know what to do. You can kill them for all I care.."  
The Dark One was silenced, he thought of what the girl said. He looked back at her and smirked, "you know, you're right.. Go on then, leave us."  
She sighed and walked towards the door before looking over at them again, "I'll be going to stores in Storybrooke, want anything?"  
Peter looked at Devin, as if to ask him what he wanted.   
The lost boy shrugged and looked at Rose-Red. "Can you bring me food?"  
"Okay, well, see you." And with that she left.   
"She didn't ask what I wanted.."   
Peter ignored the last comment from Devin, "we should follow her.."  
"What? But I thought that you chose to stay here."   
Pan turned to him and shook his head, "I lied. I'm going to disguise us and follow her."  
Devin's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, what?"  
The Dark One nodded, "I'm not really sure if I entirely trust her. What if she's going to tell them about us? Lead them to us?"  
Devin chewed the inside of his cheek and looked towards the entrance of the trailer, "fine, if she isn't going to turn us in then can we come back?"  
"Yeah.. Now let's go."  
Peter disguised Devin and himself as two girls.   
The lost boy touched what is now his long brown hair and looked at Peter, "you turned us into girls?"  
Pan ignored Devin again and began to head towards the door, "let's go."

The two "girls" walked out of the trailer, seeing Rose-Red up ahead. They followed her from afar, not wanting to get caught.   
Rose, along with the snoopy "girls", walked into town.   
Peter stopped Devin from going further on following Rose-Red once they found that she was walking into Granny's.  
"See, I told you she wasn't going to turn us in, can we go back now?" The lost boy asked.   
The Dark One narrowed his eyes toward the diner, "let's go see if she's planning on meeting anyone.."   
Before Devin could question him, Peter began to walk towards Granny's, dragging the boy along.   
When they walked in they found Rose sitting at the breakfast bar alone, ordering some food.   
"Look, she's just ordering my food." Devin whispered to Peter.   
Pan sighed and turned to his companion, "I guess you're right.. Let's.. Let's go.."  
They began to head to the door when Emma and Hook walked in, Peter stopped and watched as the couple entered the restaurant. He smirked slightly, "wait, let's stay and watch what happens now that those two are here.."   
Devin turned around and rolled his eyes, going over to a table with his leader.

Hook glanced at the two girls who walked past them and found something off about them but when he turned his head back to Emma he saw Rose-Red and glared slightly.   
Emma looked at him weirdly but soon saw that he was glaring at Rose. She sighed, "Killian, let's sit back there." She lead them to a booth near the back.   
Killian sat across from her, "I still find her suspicious.."  
"How? I thought we've been through this, she doesn't remember anything about him."  
He shook his head, "no, I think she knows who we're looking for.."  
Emma rolled her eyes. "Alright Killian.. Want to go ask her again?" She asked in annoyance, looking over at where Rose was. Though she found that she was gone. "See? She's gone."  
The pirate sighed and looked down at the table, "I still have a bad feeling about her..."

Rose-Red walked out of Granny's, eyeing the girls who stared at her the whole time. There was some weird familiarity to them that she couldn't even think of. But things grew more strange when the girls followed her out..  
She began to make her way back to the trailer to check on Peter and Devin, looking back every now and then. She saw those girls near her.   
This happened for a while and once she was near the woods she stopped in her tracks and turned around, seeing the two girls near her still. They saw that she saw them and began to run off.   
Rose growled lowly and made the bag of food go to the trailer and teleported in front of the runaway spies.   
"Who are you and why are you following me?!" She studied their face as they looked at her in fear.   
"W-well.." The dark haired one began.   
"We thought you could help us.." Said the other one.   
Rose-Red kept her eyes on them, kept on studying their faces, how familiar they seemed.. "Do I know you?"  
"S-sorta.." The dark haired said but was soon slapped on the shoulder by the other with forest green eyes.   
"Shut up.." The green eyed girl hissed.   
When Rose heard the girl's accent, her face fell for she now knew that she in fact did know them. "Peter? Devin?!" She crossed her arms.  
Peter bit his lip and sighed, teleporting them to the trailer, changing Devin and him back into their original bodies.   
"Look I-"  
"You guys don't trust me do you?!" Rose asked, hurt.   
The Dark One sighed out of slight annoyance, "I was just making sure you weren't turning us in.. that's all."  
She dropped her arms to her side, "why would I turn you in?"  
Pan looked over at his companion, not knowing what to say.   
The redhead rolled her eyes and turned around to walk to her room, "whatever... Your bloody food is on the counter.." she closed the door behind her.   
Devin looked over at the paper bag that sat on the built-in table then back at Peter, "I told you we should've just stayed.." He walked over to the table and sat in the chair, beginning to eat his food silently.   
Peter just stared blankly at Rose's door before going towards it. He knocked on it, hearing Rose sigh and get up to open the door.   
She opened the door and raised an eyebrow, "what?"  
He hesitated, not sure if he should say what he wanted to say, that being the explanation of everything and telling her their history..   
"I'm.. I'm sorry for not trusting you.." He said quietly.   
She crossed her arms and a slight smirk came upon her lips, "I never knew you'd be the type to apologise.."  
What he wanted to say was, _"Oh, I've apologised to you before."_  
But instead he said, "well I don't really apologise as much.."  
The girl's smirk grew, "I accept your apology then."


	7. Part 7

_Boys_ _ran_ _through_ _the_ _jungle_ _,_ _shouting_ _and_ _whooping_ _._ _And_ _following_ _behind_ _was_ _Rose-Red_ _._  
 _A_ _hooded_ _boy_ _looked_ _behind_ _,_ _seeing_ _Rose_ _struggling_ _to_ _keep_ _up_ _._ _He_ _sighed_ _and_ _ran_ _up_ _to_ _another_ _boy_ _who_ _was_ _leading_ _the_ _group_ _._  
 _"_ _Peter_ _,_ _why_ _must_ _we_ _include_ _the_ _little_ _girl_ _?_ _Why_ _did_ _you_ _even_ _let_ _her_ _stay_ _?"_  
 _The_ _leader_ _slowed_ _down_ _,_ _causing_ _the_ _group_ _to_ _do_ _the_ _same_ _. "_ _Because_ _,_ _she_ _can_ _become_ _a_ _great_ _use_ _to_ _us_ _."_  
 _The_ _hooded_ _boy_ _raised_ _an_ _eyebrow_ _. "_ _And_ _how's_ _that_ _?_ _It'll_ _take_ _a_ _long_ _time_ _for_ _her_ _to be_ _old_ _enough_ _to do_ _the_ _things_ _we_ _do_ _._ _She's_ _a_ _waste_ _of_ _our_ _time_ _."_  
 _Now_ _Peter_ _stopped_ _walking_ _._ _He_ _looked_ _over_ _at_ _the_ _others_ _who_ _stopped_ _as_ _well_ _, "_ _Devan_ _,_ _Phillip_ _,_ _and_ _Rose_ _,_ _stay_ _here_ _. The_ _rest_ _of_ _you_ _,_ _go_ _on_ _with_ _your_ _hunt_ _._ _Stay_ _aware_ _of_ _Dreamshade_ _."_  
 _The_ _group_ _did_ _as_ _told_ _and_ _Peter_ _called_ _Devan_ _up_ _. "_ _You_ _and_ _Phillip_ _,_ _entertain_ _the_ _girl_ _,_ _watch_ _her_ _.."_  
 _Once_ _everyone_ _was_ _doing_ _as_ _told_ _Pan_ _looked_ _at_ _the_ _boy_ _questioning_ _him_ _. "_ _Felix_ _,_ _I_ _have a_ _plan_ _."_  
 _Felix_ _took_ _his_ _hood_ _off_ _and_ _looked_ _at_ _his_ _leader_ _,_ _confused_ _. "_ _And_ _that_ _is_ _?"_  
 _"_ _I'll_ _make_ _her_ _as_ _old_ _as_ _us_ _._ _Then_ _she_ _can_ _do_ _the_ _things_ _we_ _can_ _."_  
 _The_ _lost_ _boy_ _looked_ _over_ _at_ _the_ _young_ _girl_ _, "_ _So_ _how_ _exactly_ _will_ _that_ _happen_ _?"_  
 _Peter_ _rolled_ _his_ _eyes_ _, "_ _Don't_ _worry_ _about_ _it_ _,_ _go_ _on_ _with_ _Devan_ _and_ _Phillip_ _to_ _catch_ _up_ _with_ _the_ _others_ _."_ _He_ _walked_ _over_ _to_ _where_ _Rose_ _was_ _,_ _excusing_ _Devan_ _and_ _Phillip_ _._ _He_ _got_ _down_ _to_ _eye_ _level_ _with_ _her_ _, "_ _Hello_ _Rose_ _._ _Are_ _you_ _enjoying_ _the_ _hunt_ _?"_  
 _The_ _young_ _girl_ _looked_ _at_ _Peter_ _and_ _smiled_ _,_ _nodding_ _, "_ _its_ _better_ _than_ _being_ _at_ _the_ _palace_ _."_  
 _"_ _Is_ _it_ _?_ _Well_ _I'm_ _guessing_ _you_ _felt_ _.._ _powerless_ _?_ _Helpless_ _?"_  
 _She_ _hesitated_ _before_ _nodding_ _in_ _agreement_ _. "_ _Yeah_ _,_ _I_ _just_ _wish_ _I_ _was_ _older_ _like_ _my_ _sister_ _,_ _Snow_ _."_  
 _Peter_ _hummed_ _in_ _thought_ _and_ _picked_ _her_ _up_ _,_ _holding_ _her_ _to_ _the_ _side_ _,_ _his_ _eyes_ _never_ _breaking_ _contact_ _with_ _hers_ _. "_ _Well_ _,_ _Rose_ _,_ _what_ _if_ _I_ _could_ _make_ _you_ _as_ _old_ _as_ _her_ _,_ _maybe_ _even_ _older_ _?"_ _He_ _did_ _his_ _best_ _to_ _keep_ _the_ _smirk_ _from_ _coming_ _upon_ _his_ _lips_ _but_ _the_ _corners_ _kept_ _on_ _threatening_ _to_ _turn_ _upwards_ _._  
 _Rose_ _grinned_ _and_ _giggled_ _, "_ _yeah_ _!_ _I_ _want_ _to_ _be_ _older_ _than_ _her_ _!"_  
 _"Alright,_ _we'll_ _go_ _do_ _just_ _that_ _then_ _.."_ _He_ _teleported_ _them_ _to the_ _skull_ _rock_ _._  
 _Rose_ _looked_ _around_ _in_ _awe_ _._ _She_ _looked_ _back_ _at_ _Peter_ _,_ _her_ _eyes_ _full_ _of_ _excitement_ _and_ _wonder_ _. "_ _Where_ _are_ _we_ _?"_  
 _"_ _Skull_ _Rock_ _._ _Now_ _,"_ _He_ _set_ _her_ _down_ _and_ _walked_ _over_ _to_ _an_ _empty_ _hour_ _glass_ _, "_ _if_ _I_ _am_ _correct_ _,_ _once_ _I've_ _made_ _you_ _older_ _.."_ _Pan_ _turned_ _back_ _to_ _her_ _and_ _pointed_ _over_ _at_ _the_ _glass_ _, "you_ _should_ _become_ _immortal_ _and_ _put_ _the_ _sand_ _back_ _into_ _this_ _glass_ _."_  
 _The_ _young_ _girl_ _giggled_ _and_ _nodded_ _, "_ _Okay_ _!_ _I_ _want_ _to_ _live_ _forever_ _!"_  
 _He smirked as he looked down at her. "As you wish."_


	8. Part 8

"Where else could they be?" Regina asked the group once they looked through every inch of the town.  
Mary Margaret shrugged, "I don't know... But I still believe that we can find him."  
"Maybe we should go ask that girl again, I still think that she's hiding something." Killian said with his eyes narrowed as he mentioned Rose-Red.  
"So you think she really is hiding the Dark One?" The queen asked.  
Emma sighed, "Not this again, Killian..."  
"What? We've never thoroughly searched her house on wheels."  
"He is right. She was a trouble maker in my kingdom."  
Hook looked at Regina weirdly, "You've known her personally?"  
"Well yeah, didn't you hear me say _"-_ _in_ _my_ _kingdom_ _."_?"  
He decided to not go into any further detail of the subject. "Mhm... Why don't we pay the girl a visit?"

Rose-Red sighed as she watched Peter and Devin arguing over a topic that was muffled by whispers. She was beginning to grow suspicious but they finally ended the rough conversation.  
The Dark One made his way to her, "Alright, Rose, Devin and I have to tell you something."  
"Like what..?" The girl's suspicion slowly came back.  
"I've casted a curse to form a new Neverland, here, in Storybrooke... a-"  
"A curse?!" She abruptly interrupted.  
He held a hand up, telling her to wait. "Let me finish. - _And_ I plan on protecting you and Devin from it. The question is, do I trust you enough?"  
She took in the information and soon nodded, "Of course, I mean, I haven't ratted you out nor do I plan on doing so."  
"Mhm, right. Well first, I do trust you but I need to be sure."  
"And how's that?"  
"You would need to get me the heart of the truest believer."  
Her brows furrowed for she did know the use of it, just didn't understand why a Dark One would need it. "Why? Aren't you already immortal and powerful?"  
"Yes, _but_ if I do have it then there would be no use of the dagger. You see, I'd become the one and only Dark One, the dagger can never kill me."  
"Okay, though I thought you could never die in the first place." Rose stated, beginning to get even more confused.  
He nodded, "It was true that I couldn't die but now I'm the Dark One and Dark Ones can die. Either their body is too old for them or they get killed by the dagger."  
"Oh... So if you were to have the heart of the truest believer you can't die at all?"   
"Yes."  
"Alright then. Deal, now hide. I hear someone out there."

Counting down at three David kicked down the door of the trailer with sword in hand and the rest of the group behind him. All they saw was a split second of the remains of a dark smoke cloud and Rose-Red staring at them with her eyes wide. Killian walked up to her and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, a fistful of fabric in his hand.  
"I knew it! You wretched girl, you're a liar!" He said with gritted teeth.   
The heroes surrounded her and she had only seconds to come up with something. "He was here to threaten me! I swear!" She exclaimed, "He says he was going to rip my heart out."  
The pirate shook her to shut her up, rage was clearly seen in his eyes, "Lies. You've worked for Pan before!"  
"But I don't remember hi-"  
"Guys!" Henry began, "We shouldn't be doing this right now, we still need to find Peter!"  
Rose looked over at the boy and focused only on where his heart was. That's what she needed to get... She staggered back for Killian let go of her.  
"We're not done, _lass_."   
They all left to go find Peter, Emma was the last one out, "You're coming with us."  
Rose nodded and secretly put her hand behind her back to make the dagger appear, hiding it in her knife satchel before going out as well. _"_ _What_ _have_ _I_ _gotten_ _myself_ _into?"_


	9. Part 9

Peter and Devin were watching as the green smoke was slowly curling towards them.   
"This should be enough time for Rose to get the heart right?" The lost boy asked.  
The Dark One nodded, "Yes... If she doesn't get the heart on time then the smoke will make her forget who she was before the curse."  
"Mhm... Let's hope she gets that heart then."

"So... You're the saviour's son?" Rose asked as she walked by Henry's side.  
He looked over at her, "Yes... Why?"  
She shrugged, "Just wondering, you're also the Evil Queen's?"  
"Yes, can we focus on finding Pan?" He was a bit impatient to be answering questions.  
"Yeah, sorry..." They kept on walking. Though Henry did have one question for her.  
"Alright, I know I said to focus on finding Pan, but I'm just wondering as well. Where are your parents?"  
The girl sighed. "I was abandoned when I was an infant."  
"So you've been alone all your life?"  
"No, I used to have a family." They stopped walking.  
"What happened?"  
"I made them forget about me..."  
His brows furrowed, "Why?"  
"They didn't understand me, nor did they want me."  
"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that."  
She shrugged, "I don't really care, it's better than them pretending to love and care for me."  
"I guess..." Henry said, looking forward at the path in front of them.  
"Should we continue the search?" Rose asked to change the subject.  
"Yeah, we should."  
They went on through the forest, soon coming across the well with the green smoke pouring out of it.   
"What is that?"  
"I have no idea." Rose said.  
The smoke was at a twenty foot radius around the well.  
"I don't think we should get any closer to the smoke..."   
Henry nodded, "Let's go tell the others." He began to walk back towards the town.  
Rose-Red looked at the smoke one last time, _"_ _Must_ _be_ _the_ _curse_ _Peter_ _was_ _talking_ _about_ _..."_ She then looked at Henry who stood waiting. She slowly went up to him, knowing that this was the chance to prove herself to Peter...  
"Henry, wait."  
He stayed in place, looking up at her. Guilt was already felt by her. This boy, he carried a heart that was needed... A thirteen year old boy...   
"What's wrong, Rose?" He asked, clearly seeing that she was upset. A tear rolled down her cheek,  
"Forgive me..." She whispered.  
"Wait, wha-?!"  
She held the heart of the truest believer in her hand, sobbing as she saw his expression was now blank. She held the heart up to her face and ordered,  
"Henry, go to Regina's office and eat an apple..."  
He nodded and turned to face the path that led to the town again this time going on and going on his own.  
Rose sighed shakily and pulled out the dagger,  
"Dark One... I summon thee..."  
Dark smoke appeared in front of her, revealing Peter and Devin.  
"You got the heart? Where's the boy?" Peter asked.  
She nodded and made a mirror appear. She then used her magic to show what Henry was doing. The boy was walking into the mayor's office and was heading towards the fruit bowl as instructed.  
"I told him to go eat an apple..."  
Pan smirked and looked up at her, "You're brilliant! Making it seem he was put under a sleeping curse?"  
She bit her lip and nodded.  
"Well he's about to take a bite from the apple, you should give me his heart.."  
Henry had brought the apple towards his mouth and took a bite, and as he swallowed the apple Y/N was hesitant at first but shoved the heart into Peter. She watched as Henry dropped dead to the floor, apple rolling out of his hand. The mirror's image disappeared.   
Peter was regaining his composure, feeling the life that now surging through him. It was done... They looked at the dagger and watched as the name, _Malcolm_ , vanished and the dagger was just a regular dagger.  
"Thank you Rose, you have indeed proven yourself worthy of my trust..."


End file.
